User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cat RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Who's in the wiki? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a few cats? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool, Dewkit, Jayfeather, and Dustpelt. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Should I make ShadowClan for u? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm making RiverClan, and I'm going to edit ShadowClan. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) okay "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey, I'm here to help :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Would you like me to bring any templates and or pages (IE rules, policies and sucj) from ILWW? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yerps, I'm helping RedPandaPotter with her wiki, so it'll be a little bit before I add them, but I will in like....15 minutes :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to claim them soon :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm done with Panda untill she gets back on, now I'm on to helping this wiki :) So...what kinda templates do you want again? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Would you like me to make an info box for each clan, or just one for every clan? and Can I pweese have Cloudtail, he's meh favorite original kitty, and he's tied with Rock and Jayfeather for fav of all time. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! I'll be the bestest Cloudtail there ever was lol *tackle hugglez* [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have to finish up my user page, and I'll make/add those templates :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chu leik meh sigge? Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Do you like Lady Gaga? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cinder, I was wondering if I can have Graymist, Willowshine, and Reedwhisker. Ducksplash 18:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's done. sure BLANKClan Cat [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh, I have a song that I like by her, but was never published on a CD. And I mean like ThunderClan Cat. blank as in which ever clan's template you want. Should I make a SkyClan one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm also making the Wiki Nav Bar. I have a clan section, but I need the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of each clan....can you give me their names? And I guess I'll need a SkyClan one. Should I add StarClan and the Dark Forest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks I'd like Brackenfur, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe Ducksplash 19:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No probelms :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) =) Thanks Ducksplash 20:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you mind if I start making some more of the character pages for RiverClan and ShadowClan, and WindClan? Ducksplash 20:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No, Problem! Ducksplash 20:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's done [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Squirrleflight, Blackstar, Ashfoot, and Echosong? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and may I take a few more characters? Ducksplash 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Do I need to message you?, or do I just take them. owo Ducksplash 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.... I kinda already did it tho .-. sorry We've been RPing on ThunderClan :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks =) Ducksplash 20:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder! I made a favicon (It wont show up for three days tho) and a word mark, do you like them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 00:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I dont think I have, and if I haven't, would you like me to change to you have a new message notice? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's done, do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks. Splash 00:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Cinder :D Hey, Wassup? When are you moving again? Look here and post a comment if the due date is alright with you? Also, on ILWW, there will be a monthly Staff meeting at the end of everymonth starting in August, shhould we do that on here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder ^L^ Hey Cinder, I'm considering joining this wiki. How does it work? o3o 23:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! I hope you like your new house and camp :) We'll start the warriors collab on ILWW when you get back :) Also, I'm think about how to start the rose war (You still remember it xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, okay :D I pormise we'll start it soon, but it might be really drawn back (like, maybe only two characters each, also, if you dont remember, or if I didnt tell you, it's now just one book...maybe a sequel or something, but for now, only one book). So...whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I replied on ThunderClan's pages :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Should we have a plot and/or gathering page? And will we allow other clans to be made? (Just asking cause when you leave it'll be Me and Crystal running this site...I think xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) I'll try to get the other clans up to snuff by the time you get back. I wont let people make new groups or whatever untill you get back, that way you can decide :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC)